Grayza feelings
by MintDreams
Summary: Oneshots dedicated to Grayza Week 2015. Pretty short T.T, but please bear with it x3. Have fun 1. Chapter: First mission as a couple, 2. Chapter: Gray VS Strawberry-Cheesecake, 3. Chapter: The unexpected date, 4. Chapter: A great team, 5. Chapter: Without you I'm lost (Angst/Character Death), 6. Chapter: The exciting prank, 7. Chapter: I really like you and the snow
1. Day 1 - First mission as a couple

Grayza Week 2015 - Day 1: First Mission

This oneshot and the following one's are dedicated to the Grayza Week 2015.

I hope everyone enjoys the week and contributes a lot, 'cause it's just such a cute couple :3.

Have fun~

* * *

First Mission as a couple

Gray never thought that there were jobs, which especially looked for couples. Yesterday he had gotten asleep under his favourite tree in the park of Magnolia and suddenly he had woken up from a strange sound. That was when his eyes had caught this colourful thing in front him. It had been a poster, seemingly a mission. In the center had been two person's silhouettes drawn in black, slinging their arms around them, standing in a beautiful white pavilion, which had been outlined with different flowers and circles. It had been a truly eye-catching cover. Then the poster had been replaced with the face of his beloved girlfriend. Her eyes had been shining with curiosity and determination, even her cheeks had been shaded in a light pink colour. He instantly had gotten the rush to kiss her and his eyes moved to her lips, that was when she had moved back and explained him her plans.

Now he stood in the long queue for the photographer, which didn't seem to have an end. Beside him Erza, who wore an ocean-coloured dress, which caressed her curves. It ended just above her knees. He immediately wanted to hide her knees behind something, as he thought about other guys looking at her. She turned to him and smiled. His tummy felt warm and even when he didn't like to wait in this queue, he didn't want to be anywhere else. If there weren't so many people around them, he would already have her in his arms, but he just smiled back to her and suppressed his desire. Erza seemed to notice his hesitation and entangled her hand with his. He got a bit surprised, but squeezed her hand and until it was their turn, he didn't let go of her.

Finally Gray and Erza moved to the pavilion. The photographer wanted them to pose as naturally as possible as a couple. That was when Gray realized that Erza was nervous. He looked at her, she was biting her lower lip. „Erza..", he whispered and she raised her face, so that her eyes locked with his. „Calm down... Just think about us and all that we've been through", he whispered and his hand began caressing her cheek. She felt her loosening under his palm. It was a nice feeling, Gray realized that he wasn't the only one in this relationship, who felt comfortable around his partner. Erza closed her eyes and after a while opened them a little and kissed him on his lips. He didn't realize until the kiss ended, that she already was in his arms.

„That's it! Perfect!", heard Gray the voice of the photographer in the back of his head. He blinked repeatedly and Erza looked just surprised and glad like him. He took his hand and left the pavilion.

After two weeks there was sent an letter to the Fairy Tail Guild. It was addressed to Mr. & Mrs. Fullbuster. When Mirajane saw the letter, she unintentionally dropped it and looked around her. There was no one around. She bend down and picked it up. Her eyes weren't lying. She started blushing, she and blushing, that couldn't be true.

In the guild she passed it to Erza, not without a few comments. Erza instantaneously snatched it away from her and went red, when her eyes read the letters. She totally forgot about the photoshoot and their signs. Now she understood, because at that time the arrangement just needed their prenames and the family name. They didn't think much about it, but now she realized and gulped. They thought that they were more than a couple, but they just were in a relationship for one month. Suddenly she got hugged from behind and a familiar hand snatched the letter away from her. „So how does it feel to be married?", asked Mirajane grinning from the bar, where she started polishing glasses. Gray didn't say anything and just opened it. To his luck, they didn't even think, that they were actually married. Really that was so crazy, but nevertheless what he realized now was, that they won a prize. „A price? Show me. Maybe some Strawberry-Cheesecake", Erza took the letter in her hands and her mood lightened up, but she instantly froze. „What's wrong?", Gray asked. There it was, they won a honeymoon trip and not just that, but at the end of the letter stood in small letters, that their winner picture would be used as the next over of the most popular magazine in Magnolia.

Gray and Erza exchanged looks, both more than red. It was clear that they wouldn't accept any couple missions ever again and that they never would forget their first mission as a couple.


	2. Day 2 - Gray VS Strawberry-Cheesecake

Day 2 – Versus

Thanks for reviewing and I hope you all have a wonderful week :3

* * *

Gray VS Strawberry-Cheesecake

Sometimes Gray thought that Erza might like food, especially her beloved Strawberry-Cheesecake more than him. Everytime he watched her devouring a piece of her favourite dessert, he didn't dare to interrupt her, like right now. Maybe one day she would actually smile at him, like at that cake in front of her. Did he just now actually compare himself with a cake? He sighed and supported his head with his hand, still watching her delightful eating her precious cake. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

Today she wore her usual armor with the blue skirt. It fitted her perfectly, but Gray got the feeling, that she could wear anything and his opinion wouldn't change. Oh com'on. When did this all start? And then it happened, he got pushed, but caught himself in the last second without disturbing Erza in her essential ritual. He thought his heart skipped a beat. Why of all times do they always need to fight, when Erza eats her cake. He remembered a scene in their past, when he accidentally ruined one of her cake sessions. He gulped, what after that came, he didn't want to remember, but now he tried everything not to disturb her.

He watched her bringing the fork once again to her lips and he felt something warm stinging inside him. He imagined how his lips would overlap hers and his nose touching hers, but then he caught the sight of the white cream on her nose. He tried to stiffle his laugh. He controlled himself not to bend over her and erase the cream. When did he became so mesmerized by her. He immediately wanted to stand up and leave this guild, because he couldn't watch her any longer. Why couldn't she just watch at him? He didn't realized his hand begin to clench his fist. And now he got envious of a cake, not only that, but of a fork too. He really can't be saved.

Suddenly she turned his face to him and their eyes met, Gray felt like he started to sweat. She tilted her head a little to the side and began to ask him if anything was wrong. He didn't know, what to say, that he was jealous of a cake? Nah.. never. He just declined and told her, to continue eating her cake. She caught his look on the cake and thought a second. „Could it be, that you actually want to taste a bit of the cake?", she asked him, staring intently at him. He blinked a few times and started to grin, she was really cute. He felt himself relaxing.

„It's okay if it's you, Gray, ...but next time please buy yourself a cake", she explained and a little smile formed on her face, while her fork was already in his mouth, tasting the sweet flavour of the delicious cake and maybe something else. She pulled it gently from his mouth and grinned: „Was it great or great? Tell me! It was great, right?". His face got closer to her and he nodded. Now her face forming a smile more beautiful than whatever he saw in his life. He couldn't stop himself from grinning and pushed his lips onto hers, tasting once the incomparable flavour. She blinked a few times, but let herself be tasted by Gray. Her heart was beating like crazy and when he pulled himself away, he didn't let the situation waste and licked the cream from his nose. „Mhmm..well maybe I'm declaring a truce, Mr. Strawberry-Cheesecake", he whispered.

She blushed and stroked his thick and charcoal-coloured hair. „There is no reason for you to be jealous, Gray, because my heart belongs to you, even if my stomach craves for some pieces of Strawberry-Cheesecake", she told him honestly. He couldn't believe his luck and took her hand in his. „That's what makes him dangerous", he answered and winked at her.


	3. Day 3 - The unexpected date

Day 3 – date

Hey everyone! :D This one is a little late and it isn't my first version, because I really had problems writing this one, but I still hope that it didn't turn out that bad.

Nevertheless enjoy!~

* * *

The unexpected date

Today was a pretty quiet day. The guild, the city, even the river before her was slowly making his way through the city. She sat on the grass, her arms hugging her knees. It was relaxing. She didn't remember the last time, she was at this calming place. The river seemed to be endless deep. She thought, what a beautiful colour it had. Some places were darker and she thought about sticking her toes into the cool water. It hadn't rained in weeks and the heat at lunchtime was unbearable. She sighed and laid down. The river really got smaller. A terrible thought hit her. How many more heatful and sunny days would it take to extinguish this beautiful river. She closed her eyes and saw the river before her, glistening from the sun. It was incomparable.

She breathed the lovely smell deep in and hoped that it would soon start to rain or else, the grass underneath her, wouldn't be more than sand. She felt the setting sun shining on her body and relaxed. How much time had passed, when she could relax like that.

That was when her ears caught familiar steps behind her. She couldn't make out, to whom they belonged. She saw the light under her eyelids getting darker and caught a different smell in the fresh air. She started to open her eyes and she was stunned. Before her was a even more charming view than the river meters in front of her.

He was staring intently into her eyes. His face framed from the glistening sun rays. His thick hair wafting slowly, giving sight to the scar above his right eye. His nose just inches away from her. He didn't make a move. Suddenly she remembered the last time at the river, when he caught her crying. He didn't change. He still was a straight-forward person and that was what made him special.

His lips seemed to get nearer to hers, or was it just her imagination? His eyes still staring at hers confidently. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and began blushing. „G-G-Gray... what are you doing?", she stuttered. Instantly his face relaxed and he began grinning. Rolling next to her on the grass. She blinked from the still strong sun, which again blinded her. She tried to protect her eyes with her right hand and turned her face to the man next to her.

His arms crossed behind his head and now his upper body released from the white shirt. His necklace shining in the sun. „Who did say, that you can strip? You know, you are outside, don't you?", she scolded him, without moving her eyes from him.

Finally he opened his eyes and turned to her, scratching his head. „Sorry... but hey no one's around...", he smiled and winked.

„Pffft...", what happend to him, did he spent too much time with Loke or who was that person in front her. She raised one of her eye-brows and prepared herself to lecture him, but before starting yelling at him, she started laughing uncontrollably, clutching her stomach.

„What's so funny?", Gray started and sat up, bending over her. „Thanks for taking me serious", he said and turned his face abruptly away.

„Hahaha... I'm sorry.. hey Gray? Thanks for everything", she whispered and looked at his back, which did gain a lot of muscles in the last years. He was younger as her, but in the last years he really became more mature. Except for the times, which they spent as Team Natsu. They all were still a bit childish, but not in a wrong way. She didn't know if she would admit it, but indeed it was true. Without them all, she wouldn't be here, smiling and having fun.

„Hey Erza...", murmured Gray, now looking at the river. „Do you still come here crying all alone?". She gulped, because she didn't expect that. She thought about the past, about the Tower of Heaven, about the first time in Fairy Tail, about the fun and bad times at the guild. When she didn't answer he turned to her and looked at her, coming nearer. „Hey you know, I'm always there for you and all the other from the guild too", he whispered and began stroking her arm and her hand.

She just listened to him and didn't know, what was more calming, the river or the feeling to be touched by Gray. His skin was cool, even when it was that hot and she felt like she stayed at a sweatbath.

Soon the sun would be away and they still sat their alone, but Erza couldn't take her eyes from his, which were so deep as the river before them, no maybe even deeper, deeper than every ocean.

Her eyes closed on their own and she felt a soft touch on her lips. His hand now stroking her face. When she opened her eyes again, she caught him blushing and started smiling and lay her hand on his.

Slowly it started to rain and the grass around them started to get revitalized. The soothing sound of the rain dropping from the sky, didn't disturb them.

After a while Erza began shivering and Gray decided, that it was time to go home and helped her up. All the way to Erza's home they both didn't let the hand of the other go, sometimes stroking each other fingers.

Erza began biting her lower lip and thought about how she never was that happy, like right now and if this would count as a date. Whatever it was, she knew that it would be a precious memory and hopefully a promising future.


	4. Day 4 - A great team

Day 4 – Teamwork/ Unison Raid

Teamwork in a kind of different situation xD Enjoy~

* * *

A great team

„That's no problem. I'm more than enough for this job", declared Erza, while she told Mirajane, that she wanted to accept this special mission. Mirajane tilted her head and continued polishing her glasses. After a moment she sighed: „Are you sure? I mean, the king will invite more than 100 people to his feast. You probably should take someone with you, preferably someone who can cook and serve well". Erza stared at Mirajane. „Should I remind you that I already served at 8-Island a couple of times and it was quite a success, if I may mention it". Erza begin to smile proudly and continued: „I'm going just so you know, that this mission is reserved. See you". Erza waved and didn't even let Mirajane intervene. The take over-mage watched her, until she left the guild, after that she rolled her eyes. „Who would be good enough...?", she murmured, while she turned back and begin to tidy up the bar.

„Obviously I'm better than Natsu, that's why I'm the first choice", heard Mirajane behind her and almost dropped one of the alcohol bottles. „Ahh...", she breathed deep in and turned around. „Oh Gray didn't see you, weren't you on the way to Juvia, repairing her bath tub or something like that?", she said, while concentrating on her tasks, like filling the beer mugs and taking new orders on. Gray let himself on one of the bar stools and began to lean on the bar, while observing the guild he answered: „Well... that was kinda... How should I put it... It was strange". Then Levy sat beside him and took off her pink coloured glasses. „There's nothing strange in the world. Everything just depends on the perspective", she tossed in and sipped on one of the delicous Strawberry Milkshake, which Mirajane exclusively invented for her. Gray sighed. „I just say this, okay? Addiction is dangerous...in any kind of way and in my case it's starting to get life threatening, but enough of me, is Erza away with Natsu and Lucy?". Mirajane came back to the counter and started smiling creeply at him. „What's up?", he replied and started to feel sweat forming on his forehead. „Gray.. today's your lucky day. Erza is on a mission by the order of the king and she searched for a partner to go with, but everyone is so busy, that she sadly needed to go alone", she explained him without taking her smile off.

He blinked and started knitting one of his eyebrows. „Woe.!.. Woe! ..Woe! So you actually want to make me believe, that Erza, the mighty Titania searched for a helping hand for one of her missions, because it would be too much for her? Do I look so dumb, Mirajane? Com'on don't mess with me. I'm not Natsu.", he declared and leaned back on his chair. That was when Levy choked on her favourite drink. „Hey... that was unnecessary", Gray continued and Mirajane begin to break into laughter. Gray watched the two girls, now both laughing. Today wasn't his lucky day. Never. His face instantly froze, now concentrating on Mirajane. „Just give me the information for the mission".

Instantly the two girls stopped and Mirajane began to pull out a copy of Erza's mission. „Here. Have fun", the two girls waved at him. An outsider would think that Mirajane looked innocent like an angel, but he knew that something was fishy, but nevertheless he would go and that was what made him mad.

* * *

„It's a honor to meet you, Erza, the Titania, the Fairy Queen, the..", began the head chef. „Thank you! Thank you! That's enough of the pleasure", she stopped him and smiled, barely avoiding a blush. It didn't feel bad to get some compliments here and there, but Erza wanted to accomplish this job as a regular Fairy Tail member and not because of her own reputation. She wanted to support Fairy Tail as much as possible. „Well... I heard, that you would help us with the meals for the kings feast this evening. Is that right?", asked the head chef, starting to concentrate on the preparing for the exqusite meals. „Yes. I have served at a little restaurant called 8-Island and I thought that I would be the right for this job", she explained him and begin to smile proudly, while stemming her hands on her hips and observing the gigantic kitchen. The castle was majestic, but she didn't know that there even existed such big kitchens in the world, how many Strawberry-Cheesecakes could be made her at the same time? „That sounds wonderful. I'm confident that you will succeed. So let's immediately start, because the today will be the most stressful day in weeks. It's great that you already get dressed and may I say, you look truly beautiful in the chef clothes". The head chef smiled and instructed her to the tasks for the day. „Th-Thank you", she just replied and braced herself for a very busy and exhausting day.

* * *

After a while...

„My name is Gray and I'm a member from Fairy Tail. I'm an ice-magician, but I'm good at everything", introduced Gray himself confidently. The head chef analysed him carefully. „Gray... an ice-magician... Never heard of him", he declared after a minute of thinking. „WHAT?!", yelled Gray. „Gimme a break..." He took his shirt off immediately. „Do you see that?", he pointed at the guild mark. „So do you believe me now?", he continued. The head chef shifted his weigh. „This could be a fake. „What?!.. okay okay... just bring Erza and she will confirm it", Gray sighed and regretted coming here. „That's unnecessary. I'm too busy right now. Just put this on and be a waiter for today and please behave yourself", he declared and turned to the direction of the kitchen and left. He can be glad, that we don't have enough labour, the head chef sighed and straightened himself, before entering the kitchen.

* * *

The feast...

As Erza placed the dishes on the shelf for the waiters to take it, she reminded herself for the thousands time, that she was glad that Natsu didn't come along or else it would just end up in chaos.

As she put the twentieth plate on the shelf. She caught sight of someone, who she didn't expect here.

„G-G-Gray...? What are YOU doing HERE?", she tried to keep her voice low, but at the same time she wanted to scream at him, what if all her work was for nothing, if he would let something drop. He was dressed as a waiter. This time he wore a white shirt, which was crested at the sleevees and a matching west as well as a bow and shining black pants. He looked great, really great, maybe a little too great.. „Oh..! Erza, there you are! I thought I wouldn't get to see you. The hall is filled with people, you have to see this and …." he started to tilt his head. „Nice outfit", and winked at her. „Save this for later. Why are you here? I especially told Mirajane to reserve this mission and that I didn't want to take anyone along", she begin to get really angry. „Ah.. Really? Well... Two are better than one, isn't that right?", he smiled sheepishly. Suddenly the door was pushed open and an exhausting looking waiter came in. „We just aren't enough... Where is the head chef? We need to call some more people" Erza looked at him and begin to relax and smiled. „You need help? Well that's no problem", she said and instantly requipped to a waitress uniform. „Now you have an additional waitress. The waiter' chin dropped, as he looked at Erza in her uniform. Gray whistled. „Now let the fun begin. I'm all fired up", he said and instantly regretted it. Did he really started to act like Natsu. Never. „Gray. We can do this. You take the cold meals and pay attention, so that they don't start to melt", explained Erza. „No problem. They won't melt in a million years", and he left the kitchen with his hands full. Now Erza took plates in her hands and was glad, that today no one ate her delicious cake or else it would have been torture.

Erza was in her waitress mode and as there weren't many plates left, she wanted to take all of them in one go, but she didn't saw the little girl in front of her. It was already to late, when she saw her and she lost controll of one of her plates, with a delicious parfait on it. Noooo... please nooo... She tried to catch it, but it was some inches away from her.

* * *

Erza and Gray were on their way back home and Erza didn't say a word, just a blush formed on her face. Gray looked at her and begin to smile a little embarrassed, but soon relaxed himself again.

„Well... Erza... I guess today was your luckyday", he smiled. Erza just continued to walk home, but after some minutes she started to speak. „Thanks... Gray" Did he dream? Did she actually, thanked him?! He instantly felt warm and proud. „You're welcome". She stopped and turned to him, remembering the scene this evening.

Gray had caught the parfait with a skillful move and after that the little girl started to clap her little hands, while laughing. The people in the hall all joined in.

She sighed and raised her head, so that her eyes met his. The moonlight grazed his eyes. „Gray would you wear the uniform again?", she asked him.

He started to blush. „Wh-What are you talking about?", and scratched his head, while closing his eyes. He suddenly felt a soft touch on his lips and relaxed. His arms lost their remaining strength and he felt arms embracing him. He imitated her and after a long pause, she dropped her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. „You're the best, Gray"... she murmured. Gray smiled and pulled softly a little closer. „Yeah we're a great team, aren't we?", he whispered faintly.


	5. Day 5 - Without you I'm lost

Day 5 – Lost

(Angst/Character death)

* * *

Without you I'm lost

Gray thought he could do it. He was prepared. He was sure he would control himself. He had trained everyday until this very day. Nothing could have stopped him, he would go through hell and back, just to end this seemingly endless fight. His whole life concentrated on this being. As a young kid he thought it all started from the moment Ur had sacrificed herself to save him, but this wasn't not quite right. Actually... Gray paused. This foggy unknown feeling inside his head interupted him from adjusting his thoughts. He tried to slow his breath, but this feeling inside him just kept growing, like a virus devouring him from the inside. Maybe now was his time.

His right arm started impulsing uncontrollably. His left arm instantly tried to stop it from going crazy. He didn't know how much strength was left in him, was that even important anymore? Tears rolled from his eyes, his teeth cletched, he started to slowly open them. He instantly wanted to close them, but he forbid himself to ever close his eyes again, to feel something like love. The right moment he took away a life, it was over. He would take this sin to his grave. It was his fault from the beginning until the end. He was a danger for everyone around him. How could he had ever hoped that he possibly possess and host a demon inside him. He was so foolish and arrogant to think that he could erase all the demons on the earth. Who was he? He was just a weak existence, not even alowed to live on the earth, but still outlive ….her.

His throat burned and he felt everything inside him convulsing. His legs, his stomach, his lungs and especially his heart, seemed to know longer function, but it just seemed that way, because he still stood on his knees. He felt his breath raging through him. His arms stopped for a moment, just so that his knuckles could punch repeatedly in the tainted grass before him, in the next moment. His tears rolled down his red cheeks onto the ground and liquified the dirt around his knuckles. First right, then left, right, left, right left. Everytime gathering speed. He didn't care about him anymore. What was life without her? How could she leave him alone? Inside this foggy and muddy world before him. There wasn't any prospect left for him. The pain inside him stretched out and took control of every part.

He paused and looked at his arms. He was covered with bruises and black and red adornings, some were tattoos and some were unidentifiable blood. He wanted to wash it away and started rubbing his arms, but it just seemed to make it worse. His eyes shot open and he started sweating. The liquids started sticking to him. He panicked and jumped up. His eyes caught the sight of a body two meters before him. His head started spinning and he clutched his head with his both hands. „Stop! ...Please! End this! …..Right now!", he yelled, soon loosing strength.

His body slumped to the ground, but he instantly tried to crawl into the direction in front of him. This distance seemed to drag on. He couldn't arrange his thoughts, but the strength inside his body told him, that he knew this person in front of her.

When he was in front of her, he realized that she laid half in the water. The water around her took the colour of rotted cherries, but it was a different smell. His right hand moved without thinking and turned her face to him. He gulped his eyes stared at her, as if he had never seen her before. She was so pure and beautiful. The blood and her wet hair framed her pale face like the crimson blossoms of a delicate flower. Gray just couldn't remember the flower's name and his thumb begin to softly wash the red liquid off of her. He didn't even know why. He just did it. The water around them took the dirt away and he started to relax, like the water had some kind of healing spell.

„Hey...", he whispered and bent over her. The air around them was quiet, just his breath and his heart kept the silence from extending. „You'll catch a cold here in the water". His fingers brushed through her hair and from the outside it looked like he waited for an answer. Finally he stood up and raised her in her arms out of the water. He went some steps until he found a big tree with grass decorating him. He laid her body carefully down and sat next to her. He got the urge to cover her with his shirt, but as he looked at his shirt, he realized that he was way dirtier than her. He looked away from her and clenched his left hand into a fist. He tried to stifle the tears, which waited behind his eyes. „Do you think I'm allowed to meet you in the next life? What am I saying? I'm so deeply sorry, Erza... Hate me all you want, but please don't forgive me...", he started. Even now he was selfish. „I'm trying my best to atone for my sins, Erza, you hear? …Erza?! Answer me!", he turned to her and looked at her peaceful expression. „Wake up! Please! I can't live with you...", his eyesight started to blur again. „Not you, please don't leave me. Without you I'm lost...", he murmured and once again brought his face to hers, their noses barely touching. His tears dropping onto her.


	6. Day 6 - The exciting prank

Day 6 – Pranks

Enjoy~

* * *

The exciting prank

When Erza and Gray were on their way back from a mission. Gray suddenly came up with an odd idea. „Hey. Erza?" Erza turned to him. „What's up Gray? Don't get any slower, I want to get home before the sun sets", she scolded him. „Yeah.. Madam... You do remember the shock last week, when Natsu exclaimed that he started dating Lucy, right?", he continued, while catching up with her. Erza nodded: „Yeah, what's wrong with it? They are a nice couple, though I was surprised, because Lucy acted like she never would date someone like him". Gray listened and began to laugh: „yeah...that makes sense, I mean look at him, but actually I wanted to ask you something", he looked at her, waiting for her to look at him. She just continued walking. „Yeah?", she asked, after she realized that he didn't continue talking without her urging.

Glad about her interest, he began to explain his plan: „I was thinking about playing a prank on the entire guild. Are you interested?", he waited for her reaction. She began to chew on her lower lip and looked finally up. „What's your plan?", she stared into his eyes, while her mind was alert behind her face curious face. He smiled proudly. „So what would you say, if we would be a couple? Of course just for a limited time, until everyone finds out, that this was just a prank", he added a little insecure.

„Hmm...I don't mind, because I think this could get funny. I mean not that anyone what think that we actually could be a couple, right? And what about Juvia, she will seriously get mad at me", she stated. Gray suddenly got a bit disappointed and his heart started feeling heavy. „You know, that's pretty harsh from you? Or am I not good enough for you?", he asked her a bit offended. „That's not it. I mean you are a truly great person Gray. I know you for a really long time and I feel like I can trust you or otherwise I wouldn't go on a mission with you, right?", she explained, while patting his shoulders a little too harsh. Gray started coughing, while watching out not to trip. His heart got lighter from all these compliments. „I mean we are friends, so what else could we possibly be, don't you think?", she declared and went on. His shoulers slumped and he started to pout, even though he didn't even know the reason for his childish behaviour. Right now he really felt like Erza was older than him. The years felt like an abyss between them.

„So what about the plan... are we a couple...?", he asked her, while matching her steps. „Okay", she replied and that was too easy he thought. He actually thought, that she was a more prudent girl, with a dried-out sense of humor, but this made her even more attractive in his eyes.

As they were approaching Magnolia, Gray's left hand made a move on Erza's right one. „G-G-Gray...?", she stuttered, while looking selfconsciously at their hands. When he heard her, he instantly began to blush. He didn't think that she would behave so innocently and turned his face into the opposite direction. „Well we are closing up on the guild, so I thought we should start our little prank", he declared and felt sweat forming on his forehead. He suddenly felt a lot younger than he actually was. Why did his heart suddenly begin to pounce like crazy?

She just nodded and they made their way to the guild. When they stand before the door, Gray was a little quicker than her and opened the door for her. She entered and thanked him with a delicate smile on her lips and turned to their guild members. The moment she wanted to greet everyone, Gray slung his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the bar. He just hoped that no one would notice, how nervous he was. Erza didn't try to push him away and that was already a win.

„Hey Mirajane! Could I get an ice coffee and a piece of Strawberry-Cheesecake for her? Oh and mission successfully accomplished", he declared, while taking a seat with Erza beside him. Mirajane greeted them and took the order, but not before she congraduated them on their missions. Gray and Erza looked around them and didn't see anyone acting different. Why was no one noticing their behaviour? This wasn't fun at all. He sighed. „Well it looks like, no one is interested in our little prank", she whispered beside him and laid her hand on his thigh a little too harsh like always. Gray clenched his teeth and just nodded.

When Erza got her cake and Gray his coffee, they looked for an empty place aside from the bar. It was more comfortable. After talking and laughing, Gray realized that still no one had noticed them.

„What's wrong, Gray?", Erza asked, now worried. He just shook his head and waved her away. „Nothing. Just I thought this would get a little more exciting", he stated and sipped on his drink.  
„Exciting?", Erza asked innocently and tilted his head.

Suddenly he felt a hand cupping his face and his lips lost contact with the straw in front of him. His eyes shot right open and he begin to blink repeatedly, while her lips met his.

 ***Shot***

It was already too late, when Gray caught Lisanna with a camera in her hand. „That's quite a shot. Gray, you're quite... how should I put this...photogenic", she smiled innocently, while dashing off and waving her camera in her hands.

Gray and Erza stared at one another. „Well this didn't go according to plan, but it was exciting, wasn't it?", she suggested and started laughing. This was more than embarassing. „Ah...really? Did you see my face? She could have told me, that she would make a photo at least, then I wouldn't have looked like a total idiot. „Don't bother. I think that's what makes it memorable", she smiled.

Macao and Wakaba stared at the picture. Macao started rubbing his chin. „So they finally are a couple? Well done", he declared and took a sip. Wakaba just agreed and began laughing, while joining him with a drink.


	7. Day 7 - I really like you and the snow

Day 7 – Snow Day

(Last one. I really had fun writing these :) I hope everyone had a great Grayza-week 2015 and I'm totally glad about the contributed artwork. Long live Grayza :D)

Thanks for all the reviews :) and a last time ENJOY~

* * *

I really like you and the snow

It was another cold day in a seemingly never-ending series of cold days. „Still no snow, huh?", leaned Erza on the bridge next to him, wrapped in a dark blue jacket and white scarf. Gray just wore his usual shirt. „Sadly no. It has been some kind since the last time", he stretched himself and looked at her. „Shouldn't you go home, your nose is already a lonely icicle", he stated and turned to look at the river, which usually run under the bridge, but since three weeks was frozen with all his life in it. „I'm okay. Look at you. At least put a sweater or something on", she began to rub her nose, which was tickling her. „I don't want to", he declared and she stared at his side profile. Everytime he opened his mouth a cloud formed in front of his lips and instantly vanished. He didn't look cold, but at the sight of him, she got only colder.

She pushed her hands in her pockets. „Do you think the river is passable?", she asked him suddenly. He looked perplexed and knitted his eyesbrows. „Well... It looks like it, what are you plotting?", he asked her suspicious. She lightly punched him in the arm. „Nothing. Just a little ice skating, I guess", she declared while leaving the bridge. „Ice-skating? Seriously?", he murmured quietly and followed her. „Com'on a little fun won't hurt you", she replied and waved at him.

Lucky that there were booths in the city, which lent skates. Erza took a mental note, that she needed to stock her armours up. Actually she never ice-skated before and that was obvious. The moment she put one foot on the ice, she seemed to lost her balance. „wooo...", she let out. Gray appeared behind her. „Really? Erza could it be that you never ice-skated before, so why now?", he asked her, helping her up and offering her a hand. „Thanks", she said and concentrated on putting one front in front of the other. „No, you have to slide, not stomp, you flatfoot", he scoled her playfully. „Watch your mouuu-u-u-uth", she nearly screamed when he released her hand and slid away from her. She nearly lost her balance again. „Well, then I'm not gonna tell you, why I wanted to try ice-skating", she pouted and tried to turn around and slid in to the opposite direction. He chuckled at her clumsy sight and slid back to her. „Okay... gimme your hand", once again he offered her, but this time she slid away from him, gaining speed. Still clumsy, but sliding she escaped from him. „Erza... what are you doing? You know you can't escape.", he declared relaxed, but felt a competition forming. „Ah.. really? Catch me if you can..", she slided away, now playing with him. He shook his head and laughed, taking just enough speed to match hers.

Finally he caught her and pulled her into his chest. He really wasn't cold, something surely must be wrong with him, he thought, as she listened to his heart. It soothed her. „You aren't that bad for a beginner", he complimented her and started stroking her head. „Thanks bighead, but the real reason, why I wanted to try this out, was actually you", she concluded and pushed herself a little away from him, so that she could lock eyes with him. He grinned. „you're too kind", he whispered and his forehead touched hers. „What does that mean? I just wanted to spend time with you, that's something normal, not kind", she explained.

„No. You are kind", he repeated. „And you are a dreamer, joke … hehe it was really fun with you, let's do this again and next time I'm going to win", she declared proudly and challengingly. He shook his head and chuckled: „We didn't even...". She interupted him: „Bop..Bop...Bop" and put a finger on his lip. „It's the thought that counts and the reason to be able to spend time with you".

He knitted his eyesbrows. „You know, you don't need to have a reason. We just can ...". And that was when it began to snow and how! It just didn't want to stop. „Come let's go home or you're really going to catch a cold", he continued and pulled her along. „Did you wanted to say something?", she looked curiously at his back. „Nothing. I just do really like snow, you know", he murmured. She smiled happily and squeezed his hand. „I know", she whispered.


End file.
